A Blessing? Yeah, Right!
by Songwind
Summary: "Turning into an anime character is SO overrated. First, your hair never obeys you. Second, you get so SHORT. And did I mention you're 2D? May I say this SUCKS?!"- Kit
1. Default Chapter

A Blessing? Yeah, Right!  
  
By Songwind  
  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own any anime show or manga series that may or may not show up in this story.   
  
Notes- I'm just writing as it goes. When I'm inspired, I will update. When I'm not, I won't. Hopefully it'll be more of the former, but you never know these days. Well, anyway, please enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm not sure how it started. I'm not even sure when it started. As weird as it may be, there ARE things that happen overnight, folks. It's just that they're not always what you expect… or want.  
  
To be honest, I kinda liked the way I was. I wasn't overly popular, but I didn't particularly cared. I mean, hey, who wants to be overly popular? Those kinds of folks usually end up in the dirt in a ditch or something eventually. And sure, I may not have been the brightest bulb, but who IS when it comes to Chemistry? Come on, like any of you could do better? And I did SO get a C average in that class! HA!  
  
Moving on to the story before I get hurt…  
  
So yeah, there I was at school. I was in PE, actually. My only consolation that day was that the school year was almost halfway over, thus half of my last year ever in PE was over. I had gotten dressed a bit earlier than usual and was pulling a brush through my hair.  
  
Well, attempting to brush my hair would be a better way to put it.  
  
My brush got caught in the middle of it in the millionth stroke or so, and oh my God did it HURT.  
  
I yelped in pain and proceeded to try and wrestle the poor brush out of my uncooperative hair.  
  
Note that the key word here is, "try".  
  
However, my hair was still refusing to let the thing go. So there I was, sitting on a PE bench with my shoes still untied and a brush stuck in my hair. Let's just say it wasn't a pretty picture.  
  
Finally, I managed to get my brush out and shoved it into my locker. Then I ran my fingers gingerly over the spot where it had been stuck. To my surprise, there was no huge gnarly mass, not even a knot.   
  
But it was a heck of a lot more… well, wavy... than it had been. Wondering if someone had sprayed my hair with something nasty when I wasn't looking, I turned to the mirrors.  
  
Everyone in the room looked up, and blinked at me. My friend, Mia, looked a bit concerned as she asked, "Are you okay?" Then she blinked again and walked over to me. "Wow, what did you do with your hair? It's so gorgeous!"  
  
I managed a small squeak in my state of shock as an answer.   
  
Instead of my normal, fairly flat dark hair, a nest of long, shining, soft black curls donned my rather unimpressed head. The spot where there had (supposedly) been a knot was about as nice looking as the rest of the lot.   
  
I slowly reached up a hand to touch the strange new… well, stuff… on my head and touched it. Yeah, it was way too soft to be my hair. I'd never touched conditioner in my life, for crying out loud! Now suddenly suspicious that someone had dropped a wig on my head, I pulled it. "OW!"  
  
"That's what happens when you hurt yourself!" Mia chided. Then she gasped. "What's going on? I thought you had only brown eyes!"  
  
"What are you…?" I looked back into the mirror, which I was beginning to distinctly not like. Apparently it felt the same way for me, since it snidely showed me what my friend was talking about.  
  
Instead of the small, squinty brown eyes that I was so used to, my eyes looked like they'd been expanded into saucers that took up half of my face. And, as opposed to having most of my eyes being white, most of it was colored. To add insult to injury, one eye wasn't even brown; my right eye was a muddy green.   
  
I gaped for a few minutes. I blinked. Then I rubbed my eyes, stared, blinked again, and stared once more. Then I turned to Mia and the others in the locker room.  
  
They all looked at me curiously, knowing I had something to say now.  
  
Oh, boy did I say something to them!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! THE FREAK AM I, AN ANIME CHARACTER?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Thus began my rather odd and uncomfortable transformation into a creature known as… the Bishoujo.  
  
Feh. You're saying that's good? You have no idea what it's like becoming an anime character in the real world! Sure, people may dream of it, but it is not all prancing around and sparkling at everybody. Though that does have its ups…  
  
Focus, Kit. FOCUS! Okay. Back to my point. The point is, that was only the beginning of my transformation. After all, the face is almost always the first thing people notice about you. It only made sense that was the first to go- my normal face, that is.  
  
I was quite happy with that face… I worked hard for it!  
  
Well, anyway, at this point I was too busy freaking out to realize that already, more changes were starting to overcome me. Not that I knew that OR would have cared right then. But it would have been nice to know that… well…  
  
That I wasn't just becoming the visual representation of a Bishoujo, with a pretty face and whatnot.  
  
It would have been really nice to know that from then on, I was going to be changing into a complete and utter Bishoujo, topped with freaking out over nothing and hitting bad guys with frying pans.  
  
Can anybody say "Oh, boy…"?  
  
~*~  
  
Thus Kit's bizarre adventures begin. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you liked, maybe I'll update. Maybe! ^^; Thanks to all for your time. Until next time! 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes- I am pleased that you all enjoyed the first part. It's cool to see people from my other stories reading this one, too. ^^ I feel loved.  
  
Both Muses- (poke needles into swelling ego) Please enjoy and review. -_-;  
  
~*~  
  
Ugh…   
  
I yawned and stretched, slowly opening my eyes. Sunlight greeted me with that evil cheerfulness it always has, naturally shining right into my eyes. I winced and averted my gaze, but the evil sun's rays seemed to follow my line of sight everywhere. Giving up, I moaned, cursed the sun, and closed my eyes again.  
  
Well, at least I knew now why I was awake. After being up since about three in the morning last night, it was a surprise I'd ever wake up again, but…  
  
Wait.  
  
I sat bolt upright, ignoring the sunlight in my eyes. That's right, all that weird stuff that had happened yesterday! Had it gone away yet?  
  
Unusually awake considering I'd just been roused from sleep, I leaped out of my bed and hurried to the mirror. Odd, was it me, or did the room seem bigger?   
  
I paused to consider this for a second. Then I shrugged. Nah, I must just be seeing things, as I'd just woken up. That decided, I swallowed and gathered up the nerve to stare into said mirror.  
  
I considered myself for a long moment. Then I stared, blinked, stared again.  
  
Then I screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
"You look fine to me," Mia said later that day.  
  
"No I don't! I'm half a foot shorter!" I said, glaring at her.  
  
"Well, yeah, but I'm taller than you now," she pointed out. "So it's fine with me."  
  
"Hey, I didn't make fun of you that often," I muttered.  
  
"Still, it's nice being the tall one. Say, how's the weather down there?"  
  
"Very funny." I turned away. "First my hair turns curly, and I swear it's turning PURPLE! Then my eyes get all big and freaked out, and NOW I'm shorter than you! WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK I AM, HYATT?!"*  
  
"No, she's quieter," Mia observed. "And she'd have died from freaking out so much by now."  
  
((*Hate to interrupt; Hyatt is an officer of ACROSS from Excel Saga. She's very quiet and observant, but she tends to die often. ^^; That said, I'm shutting up now.))  
  
"I'm looking like her, though!" I wailed. "What's going on with me?!"  
  
"Maybe it's a growth spurt of some sort," Jim, one of my other friends, suggested.  
  
"I already HAD a growth spurt! Besides, I'm shrinking, not growing."  
  
Then Jim did the worst thing he could possibly do. Brightly, he suggested, "Then maybe it's a SHRINKING spurt!"  
  
The lot of us proceeded to fall over, anime-style. Everyone else stood up, groaning at the pain of colliding with the floor.   
  
However, for once I felt no pain at this as I stood up again. Without really thinking about it, I grabbed Jim's binder from him and hit him over the head with it. "Idiot."  
  
Then I blinked and stopped walking down the hallway. An odd, itching feeling was coming from the back of my head. I turned back to the rest of my friends. "There isn't… a bug on my head, is there?" I asked.  
  
The group, who just realized I had stopped, also paused to look at me. Mia was the one to walk behind me. Then I heard a gasp, and a shaky, "No, not a bug."  
  
I turned around to see her better. "Then what is it?" I asked.  
  
"Um, you have a, err, sweat-drop on your head, Kit."  
  
"What?!" I reached behind my head to feel the spot, but there was now nothing there. Now I flung both hands up into the air in exasperation. "This is getting ridiculous! People don't turn into anime characters like this!"  
  
"You are," Jim pointed out.  
  
Again, I hit him on the head. It didn't seem to have any effect.  
  
"I guess it's like the whole eating a type of food too much and turning into that food," he added thoughtfully. "Watch too much anime and you turn into an anime character!"  
  
"But what's wrong with it, anyway?" another friend, Caitlin, asked. "You're looking so pretty, Kit!"  
  
"I was happy the way I was! You want to look like this? You can have this! I only wanted to look freakishly like a Bishoujo when I was in an anime WORLD!"   
  
Now Mia hit me on the head, and an abnormally large bump appeared. "You're being a bit silly about this, Kit. Count your blessings."  
  
"Sure thing, tally."  
  
She blinked. "Tally?"  
  
"Well, I can't very well call you 'shorty' anymore, can I?" I retorted.  
  
"I guess not… Cool!" She grinned and gave me a thumbs up. "Works for me!"  
  
I moaned and hurried on to math class.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, let's see… yes, James, Rinna, Sara, and Kit…?" My math teacher looked up and frowned. "Is that you, Kit?"  
  
I blushed and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"What on earth did you do to your hair?"  
  
"I, um, curled it?"  
  
She shook her head. "I never thought you'd dye your hair, dear. It looks nice, I suppose, but strange on you. I preferred seeing your black hair. Now where was…? Oh yes, Aaron, Marta, Brian…"  
  
I had DYED hair?!   
  
I held up a hand. "May I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Of course, dear! Now where on earth are you, Hannah? Oh! There you are, don't hide like that!"  
  
"I'm right here," Hannah said, waving from her normal seat.  
  
"I noticed. You keep slouching!"  
  
The four foot tall girl, who was propped up on at least two thick books and sitting as straight as possible, merely sighed at this and nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, I was dashing down the hallway to the bathroom. Was it me, or were things getting even bigger around me? I didn't want to be a SHRIMPY Bishoujo, if I had to be one at all!  
  
I rounded the corner, and stared into a mirror in the bathroom.  
  
I nearly cried.  
  
My black hair, which I'd never even thought of dyeing in my life, was now a deep violet with only a few streaks of my natural color left.   
  
"First my height and NOW my hair color?! Kami-sama, you sure have an evil way of looking at things!" Then I paled as I thought I saw myself shrink in the mirror. "Okay, okay! Never mind! Ha, ha, ha! Funniest thing ever! Please don't shrink me any more! Please!"  
  
To my relief, I remained the same height. At least it was better than being Hannah sized!  
  
But, there was still one question remaining throughout all this as I fought to figure out how to stop this strange thing from happening…  
  
"WHY ME?!"  
  
~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's notes: So, um, hello. Here's a completely unexpected update. Because apparently people are still at me to update.

Enjoy?

You know that kind of daydream girls can get about having the guy of their dreams watching them as they did some little trivial thing, like brushing their hair? Or talking to her friends? I have to admit I've had that sort of dream too. Often it was about guys that I knew very well didn't exist, though there were one or two times when the victim- I mean, erm, guy in question, of course- existed in real life.

Well, now I was having all the opportunity in the world to be watched.

And stared at.

And obsessed over.

It was actually really freaky. Two days after shrinking and my hair turning purple, I had gained a group of stalkers.

It didn't help that Jim was enthusiastically encouraging the lot of them, either.

I attempted to stop them by smacking each of my newfound cult on the head with my schoolbooks. That just made them not want to wash their hair anymore. I tried talking to them calmly- that is, shrieking, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" and making my two index fingers into a cross to fend them off while they tried to follow us home from school. That just made them all think I was hard to get.

I was getting a little desperate nowadays, because my situation was getting steadily worse. You see, I'd always been just a –bit- on the pudgy side. Not overweight, but just… a little soft around the waist.

No comments from the peanut gallery. I know how to use a spork.

Anyway.

Now that I'd become a Bishoujo, my metabolism was getting frighteningly high. I was always hungry, and yet nothing I ate seemed to stay on me anymore. The pudgy-ness was gone already, forcing me to go shopping for clothes.

Wanna know what really scared me, though? My folks. They all took my changes in amazing stride, murmuring stuff about, "Just a phase," and "at least she's not getting tattoos or earrings anywhere strange."

What do you call that weird black ink stuff that won't come off on my left arm, you idiots!

Things kind of came to a head one day while I was walking home from school, hiding in a big, gray sweat-shirt that I'd stolen from Caitlin. I had the hood up and was hunched in it, though the sun was shining and I felt like I was going to die from the heat. So far, so good; I was alone this time, as Mia was definitely a strong hint that I was around somewhere. With any luck, I could get home without those weirdos trying to say they got to touch my backpack.

Apparently, luck and whoever rules the Universe really hates me, because that didn't happen.

I was treated to a frighteningly high pitched shriek of, "She's over THERE!"

I cowered in the sweat-shirt, praying that it wasn't one of my cult.

It was.

I stared at him disbelievingly as he tried to approach me calmly. The guy's hands were shaking. What did he think he was gonna do, anyway? I glanced around to see if I could mumble something and bolt, but no luck; I was surrounded in a matter of seconds.

"It's you," he said, rather dreamily.

I whimpered and stepped back towards one of the cult people who didn't smell quite so badly.

"Finally, I get to talk to you," he continued.

"Um, you already did," I pointed out.

He blinked at me.

"Right then. You've already spoken to me. Two seconds ago. Um…"

I trailed off, because the guy looked like he was in rapture or something. I shuddered and looked around again.

"Right, well, my folks will worry if I don't get home in the next ten-"

"No they won't," another of the cult said calmly.

I whirled around. "What?"

"They won't. Your dad doesn't come home until five, and your mom's out tonight until eight having dinner with her friends," he said confidently. "You don't have to be anywhere until five."

"Two hours," another guy moaned.

Oookay. This wasn't looking that great.

"I've got homework," I stammered.

"No, you don't. We checked your schedule today. You never get homework on Tuesdays," the second one said.

What. The. Hell.

"You-"

"So why don't we go hang out somewhere?" another guy suggested brightly. "My mom can make up some of those pizza roll things!"

"And I can read you poetry," another one, with a disgustingly tragic expression informed me.

Oh dear God.

"No, no, and no!" I said sharply. "If you don't mind, I have things to do. Move."

"Or what?"

"Um… I'll never talk to you again?" I faltered. Not that I'd ever really talked to them before…

"Nothing doing. Come on, let's go to Ben's place. His mom's real nice, she doesn't mind when girls come along," the first one said. He reached out, possibly to take my arm in what he thought was a friendly fashion.

I really didn't.

Point of fact, I snapped.

Out of nowhere, a bracelet appeared on my left hand, my writing hand- also the one the guy was attempting to grab. I aimed it at him and shouted something I had never heard of before, a word I haven't known existed before.

No, I'm not telling you what it is. It's supposed to be mysterious.

Oh, come ON. It's such a STUPID word…

Fine.

"BOBAJIBBIN!" I howled.

Something went BOING. Then it went POOF.

When I opened my eyes- which I'd closed during all this- the guy reaching for my arm was gone.

I didn't stop to think; I just bolted for home, through the hole that he had left in the circle. The others, thankfully, were too stunned to come after me.

I got home, locked the door, and grabbed my phone. By my watch, that whole thing had happened in about five minutes. Mia should be home by now, as she'd taken a shorter route.

Thank goodness she was home.

I started to explain to her, very calmly, just what had happened.

"And then the freak tried to TOUCH me and they don't wash their heads and they're smelly and they freak me out and oh my GOD, Mia, why weren't you there NEVER leave me alone to walk home again or I swear I will-"

Mia said, "What?" very intelligently at that point.

I tried again.

"And then this weird LIGHT came out-"

"Hang on, what did you say?"

"I said this light-"

"No, before the light and the boing and so on."

"I'd rather not say."

"Come on, please?"

"All right, but don't laugh."

She promised she wouldn't.

"Bobajibbin," I mumbled.

She burst out laughing.

I was too busy watching as my home television set went BOING, and then POOF, and disappeared to notice.

She calmed down. "Look, at least whatever it was got you away from those weirdos, right?"

"But Mia, why on earth would a bracelet show up on my arm like that? Just out of nowhere."

"Oh, come on," she said. "You're a Bishoujo, Kit! What do Bishoujos normally have? Pretty hair, a nice figure, and a magical power of some sort, right? Usually a mysterious power."

My pet ferret- Garion- which I'd bought as a sort of consolation for this whole mess three days ago, nudged at the door on his cage imperiously. I sighed, got up, opened it, and then let him crawl up on my shoulder while I sat down on the couch.

"Dear God, Mia, I don't think my nerves are cut out for this. I'm a frickin' tenth grader! Only sixteen!"

"You know, a long time ago, that would mean you were already married, probably with three kids."

That reply didn't come from Mia, either.

"Who said that?" Mia asked on the other line.

I, however, was slowly lowering the phone, staring at the source of the new voice and fighting the urge to run away screaming.

It was my ferret.

So wonderful! In one day she made a fan of hers go BOING and then POOF, and also discovered that she has a magical talking ferret. Whee. Comments, as always, will be appreciated.


End file.
